


Tame

by KylaraIngress



Series: Kylara's 221Bs [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylaraIngress/pseuds/KylaraIngress
Summary: Reblog the thing.A companion piece toSoft, a 221B about Sherlock's relationship expectations.





	Tame

What surprises Sherlock about John when they finally get together is how, well, tame John Watson's sexual history actually was. I mean, this was Three Continents Watson we're talking about, and Sherlock was frankly a bit terrified about broaching the whole 'let's trade kink info' conversation.

Admittedly, Sherlock was curious. After all, there was that period in uni where he took it upon himself to research all the various aspects of sex as thoroughly as possible. He had felt research would be 'good enough', and it was ... until thoughts of doing some of those things with John Watson started creeping into his Mind Palace.

But when the conversations turned into kisses and the kisses turned into necking and the necking turned into groping, it turned out that for the most part, John hadn't been that adventurous in bed before. Cunnilingus on his side, blowjobs on theirs, and for the most part missionary position for any intercourse.

At first, Sherlock's relieved. While he knew that his virginity was a bit of a turn on for John (the idea of 'claiming' Sherlock), he also was concerned that John would eventually become bored. John was drawn to danger, and while Sherlock could provide plenty in their regular life, he wasn't sure about the bedroom.

Not surprisingly, Sherlock is eager to experiment there: badly.


End file.
